


Love at first sight

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Banter, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dirty Jokes, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Levi/Female Eren Yeager, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Pansexual Character, Rule 63, Sarcasm, Single Parent Levi, affectionate arguments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a hard working individual who lives with her niece Mikasa. She tends to avoid people until she meets college student Erin Yeager. However will she be able to win Erin's heart? Or will her personality scare her off?





	1. Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Levi is 30 (made character younger as to not have such a huge age gap)
> 
> Erin (female alternative) is 27 and a college student.
> 
> Mikasa is 10 and in preschool; living with Levi who is her aunt and adopted her after tragic circumstances. If you have seen the series you understand what I mean.

Levi muttered crossly as she made her way to work; she had been asked to come in early by her boss Erwin. Why the hell he couldn't ask someone like Oluo or Mike to come in was beyond her understanding. They weren't exactly gold star workers; but they were still helpful and efficient at their jobs.

She was aware that out of the group in her branch office she was the most capable next to Petra and Hange. However she had planned on taking her time off this week; as she had been holding it off for ages. But now of all times he asked her to come into work?

"Damn him; always pulling strings like he's toying with a fucking puppet" Levi growled angrily. If not for the fact that she was a hard worker and liked her payroll; she would have quit a long time ago. But then again trying to find a new job at 30 wasn't really an easy feat.

"Auntie Levi..."a small voice muttered from beside her in a sharp tone. She could already tell she was going to get an earful; it was blatantly obvious in her tone. While she had been very distant and quiet when she first came to live with her; Mikasa had really come out of her shell. 

Levi cursed internally; she had forgotten that Mikasa was with her today. She still had to drop her off at preschool. Now she was going to get scolded by a brat for having a potty mouth. She only hoped Mikasa would not tell her teachers about this. 

She looked down at Mikasa with her steely blue eyes "Mikasa?" she responded bluntly. She was in no mood to sugar talk her niece today. A child like her was yet to understand the stresses of adult life. Her life was still so carefree compared to her busy one.

Levi had taken in Mikasa as her own and legally adopted her after the death of her parents. She was amazed that under the tragic and horrific circumstances of her parent's death; she was still so blunt and honest. However she admired the resilience Mikasa showed despite all that had happened to her.

"Swearing isn't ladylike" The young girl said bluntly. She knew that Levi's job was stressful and her co-workers were annoying; but swearing wasn't very appealing as a woman. If she kept it up she would never get a girlfriend.

Levi clicked her teeth crossly; how was a 10 year old girl such a smart mouth? There were times she questioned that the girl was even related to her sometimes; what with their polar opposite personalities. But then when she looked at her she saw her deceased sister; and she was quickly reminded. 

"If you keep being so angry all the time you'll get frown lines" Mikasa responded slyly. She did enjoy winding up her aunt a great deal. But deep down she did love her; even if she had an odd way of showing it. Though she was quiet about it she worried that Levi worked too much and needed to relax more.

She already knew her aunt suffered from Insomnia due to overworking and stress; the reason she was so snappy was because of her job, having to raise her alone and sometimes working overtime. However Mikasa did her best to make things easier; she had learned to make tea and help Levi with cleaning in order to make things a little easier. 

"If you keep being smart with me then I'll eat all the pudding out the fridge" Levi retorted sharply. She knew how much Mikasa liked pudding as a snack; so by eating it she would sulk for hours. The last time she pretended to eat it; Mikasa had looked so heartbroken it was hard to keep a straight face and not laugh. 

Mikasa glared silently at her aunt and Levi glared right back. You could practically sense the tension between them in the air. It rose off of them like thick smoke from a fire "Bossy witch" she retorted angrily. She would never forgive her for that pudding incident; it had been too mean. 

"Smart ass brat" Levi snapped bluntly. Why was it that now of all days Mikasa had to choose to test her patience? Her day mainly composed of eating snacks and playing with toys. She had no idea of how stressful it was to have a 24 hour working job.

"Workaholic old lady" Mikasa retorted sharply. She was not going to back down until Levi accepted she was in the wrong. Swearing was a bad habit and it was not appealing to anyone. She needed to learn to control her language more often; maybe do it in french so she couldn't understand her. 

A vein appeared on Levi's head after that comment; who was she calling old? She was 30! How dare this little brat call her old! Just because she was out of her party years didn't make her old! She had a lot of nerve saying such things.

"Keep that up and you'll get a spank" Levi stated sharply. While she never abused Mikasa in any way; spanks taught her a lesson. It kept her in line when she pushed her attitude and got smart with her. On top of that she had just insulted her about her age. 

Mikasa glared but was somewhat nervous about what she said. However she would never let on about her fear. "You wouldn't dare" she muttered wavering. The last time she got spanked; it was because she got paint all over Levi's clean blouse.

"Try me brat" Levi stated coldly. Now that she had the upper hand she was going to use it for all she had. She would make sure Mikasa learned her lesson for being so cheeky to adults; just because she was an endless ball of energy did not make Levi old; she was grown up. 

Mikasa continued to hold her ground but eventually caved. Teasing her aunt was not worth earning a sore rear "Whatever" she muttered crossly. She'd get her revenge somehow. She could get as dirty as possible at preschool and so Levi would have to give her a bath at the end of the day; while making sure not to make drips when they got in. 

Levi smirked; she may have had to use dirty means but she had won this argument. Nobody called her old and got away with it; _nobody._ Anyone who so much as dared to call Levi old paid for it the hard way; she was still capable of kicking someone's ass or giving someone a run for their money. 

_**Later** _

Levi exited the preschool sighing heavily; at least for the rest of the day she could have space from Mikasa. She often wondered where she got her attitude from; probably her. She sighed heavily with exasperation. Parenting was not an easy feat making her wonder how her sister had dealt with Mikasa so easily. 

"She's getting worse with each passing day" she muttered crossly. She dreaded what Mikasa would be like when she started school. She had been told the teen years were always the worst. It was something she dreaded the most next to her eventually getting married when she grew up.

She would have to explain to Mikasa the joys of a period, puberty and pregnancy; she would have to deal with hormones and dating. God she cringed at the thought; However nobody unworthy would date her niece. While Mikasa could be a little shit; she was a good kid. Nobody but the best and someone worthy would date her niece. 

Suddenly as she was exiting the doors she bumped into someone. She made an oof sound as she did and her annoyance level rose. "What now?" she hissed sharply. She looked up her eyes filled with annoyance; then everything stopped.

In front of her was a tall brown haired woman with the most stunning green eyes Levi had ever seen. Compared to Levi's C cup breasts; this woman was a D cup. She had above shoulder length straight hair with V parted bangs; with a small amount of her hair tied back into a knot.

Compared to Levi's work orientated attire; this girl was dressed a lot more femininely. She was wearing a dark green turtleneck blouse, black skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. Atop that she was wearing a grayish duffle coat with a slightly fluffy hood.

"Geez I'm sorry; I wasn't watching" The girl apologized awkwardly. She had been on her way to study with her friend Armin for an upcoming test. Being so intent to get there on time she never even noticed the woman.

Levi couldn't help but stare at this girl; she was so beautiful it was like she stepped out of a painting. She had never seen someone so attractive in her entire life. Was this a dream after her annoying morning?

The girl became worried this woman had been staring at her for a long time. Had something bad happened to her? Maybe a break up with someone causing her to not be thinking clearly? "Have a nice day; I'm sorry for the inconvenience" She apologized awkwardly and started to walk away. She hoped the woman wouldn't have any more inconveniences on her way to work.

Levi snapped out of her daze and grabbed the young woman's arm; she didn't want to let her get away. "Wait!" she cried out suddenly before she could stop herself. Upon doing so she froze unsure of what to do next as she had acted without thinking. 

The girl stopped to look back at her; her green eyes filled with confusion. Did this woman mistake her for someone else? Was she really so annoyed about being bumped into? She looked rather confused too; was she lost? 

Levi blushed awkwardly feeling like an idiot "What's your name?" she asked awkwardly. How was she making such a fool of herself in front of such a cute girl? Usually she was so composed and in control. But something about this girl made her lose all sense of rationality. 

The girl smiled at her gently "Yeager; Erin Yeager" she said politely. She had a feeling this girl may be crushing on her. But she didn't mind; not when the other party was quite the looker for an older woman.

So this girls name was Erin. It was kind of odd that her surname sounded similar to the liquor brand "Erin; would you care to meet up sometime?" Levi asked hesitantly. She had no idea if she was even this girl's type; but Levi knew for certain that she was her type.

Erin blinked quietly then her smile grew bigger; she turned to face Levi and scribbled down on a note of paper. "Have to say I've never been asked out like this before" she chuckled in amusement.

Usually when she was hit on it happened at a bar and someone walked up to her; other times people would casually walk up to her and slip a date into a conversation. However she found this girls attempt quite adorable; plus it made a nice change from the usual game play people used.

Levi blushed and looked away; she had a feeling she was making a scene which would prove to be a problem. She hated unnecessary bullshit; it always caused problems later on. But she just couldn't let this girl slip away; she needed to see her again. 

Erin handed her the paper and smiled playfully "Guess I'll see you around...?" she questioned hoping for the woman's name. Would be nice to know what to call her should they meet up in the future. Would be nice to spend her time doing something other than studying. 

Levi blinked quietly then realized she hadn't told Erin her name "Levi...Levi Ackerman" she stated awkwardly. How the hell had she forgotten to bring up her name in this conversation?

Erin hummed thoughtfully and smiled "Never heard a name like that before; I like it" she said cheekily. As far as she could tell it was french in Origin; bonus points for her. Older woman who happened to also be french in descent; SCORE.

She then turned around and started walking away. She raised her hand to wave at Levi as she departed "See you around Levi-chan" she teased cheekily.

Levi blinked again then realized she was making fun of her. She turned even redder and walked away in the opposite direction. "How come the cute ones are always the pests?" she muttered quietly. At least she had Eren's number if she ever wanted to meet up with her again. She just hoped that next time she wouldn't tease her.


	2. Unnecessary interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hange tries to play matchmaker at work for Levi
> 
> And Petra cheers up a pissed off Levi after Hange interferes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a Levetra shipper please don't read. I see them platonically as friends but that is just my opinion.   
> just asking because I have had trolls on stories before who like spamming the comments

Levi sat at her desk quietly her mind wondering to the memory of her earlier encounter. Never in her life had she met a more beautiful woman in her life; god those eyes of hers. They had been greener than emeralds and shone in the light like stars; hypnotizing and alluring to anyone who looked into them.

While she had been slipped her number she had no idea of how to ask her out. While she didn't come across as it; she was very shy when it came to dating. Given how stunning she had been; she practically stole any breath she had at the time. There were no words to say what feelings she aroused inside of her as a human.

Suddenly she felt an arm press at the back of her computer chair and groaned internally. She knew who it would be just by gut instinct alone. Here came an unnecessary lecture from one glasses wearing power nerd. Didn't she have files to look at and documents to proof read? 

"Hey Levi; you look more pissed off than usual. Mikasa giving you trouble again?" Hange teased playfully. She loved getting a reaction out of Levi even if the response she got was good or bad; she just found it interesting. To be able to see the reactions Levi gave when she got upset. 

Hange Zoe was a close friend of Levi's and was openly pansexual. She had a massive brain and wasn't afraid to show it. As for her dating life she wasn't bothered by gender and more interested in personality. She had been Levi's friend since high school and knew her inside and out. They had their arguments but truly cared about each other in some way.

Levi sighed heavily and frowned at Hange "Nothing I can't handle. So what can I do for you glasses?" she asked sternly. She still had a lot of work to do and knew that if she didn't get on with it Erwin would chew her out about it. He may have been like a father to her; but there were times she wanted to kick his ass.

Hange blinked; she very little work to do and wanted to catch up with Levi. She had been hoping to get her a date around the office; given she hadn't gotten laid in a year and a half. While she would date anyone as long as they weren't a bore; Levi was more picky with her choices.

"You busy later?" she asked curiously. She had spotted some cute blonde named Maria who she thought would be perfect for Levi. She was really sweet and kind; very helpful and eager to learn. Maybe the two could get together for drinks and see if they had chemistry. 

Levi stiffened and stopped typing. She had been thinking about calling Erin on her lunch break and asking her out for coffee. "I...I have to make a call" she explained awkwardly her cheeks flushing a little. She knew just how nosy Hange could be and she had no desire for her to know about her date. 

"Why not do it now?" Hange asked suspiciously. If she kept avoiding opportunities she would stay single forever. Did she want to end up a crazy cat lady while she watched her niece attract many handsome men? (or pretty girls if she was like her aunt)

She herself was pansexual so gender was not an issue in her book. The heart and soul was far more enriching than something as low key as gender. Everyone was an open door to her as far as love. She had an endless choice of possible partners in order to learn about other people. 

Levi clicked her teeth crossly "Because it's not work related glasses. It's more personal so I can't" she explained sharply. She sometimes found it annoying how much Hange butted into her personal life. She had no business to even if they were close friends.

Hange blinked curiously then gave in. There was no point pushing Levi given how scary her temper was. But she did worry about her being single and not dating people. She needed to get out more and concentrate less on her job and spoil herself a little. 

Levi worked a 24 hour job and pushed herself to the max and even ended up sick sometimes. On top of that she cared for a 10 year old who had a mind of her own and lived in a small apartment. Levi dedicated her life to her work and to Mikasa; which she found admirable. But Hange sometimes worried about Levi neglecting her own personal needs and desires.

Many times had she seen Levi looking genuinely exhausted or lonely from how hard she pushed herself. By getting a girlfriend her load would be lightened and she could find someone who would help ease her stress and look after her. Levi may have come across as cold, uncaring and unapproachable. But once you got to know her she was empathetic and very motherly deep down.

Hange sighed in defeat "Ok whatever. Just know it's your loss" she relented firmly. That girl had been really cute; wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes like a doll. Hell if Levi didn't want her she would happily court her. She had been single for way too long anyway. 

"I cannot hold my misery of my lack of dates" Levi retorted sarcastically typing away at her desk. Its not like Hange had a good eye for women anyway; sure they were cute but they were all the same. All the girls Hange ever picked out for her where Bimbos; Girly, giggly and clingy which she found greatly annoying. She enjoyed dating cute girls; but she preferred them to have some fire rather than depend solely on her.

She wanted a girl who could stand up for herself and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Who didn't mind taking charge in bed now and again and was affectionate. In essence she wanted an equal who would baby her sometimes too.

Hange sighed heavily once more and returned to her desk. Granted she didn't know Levi's type but she tried her best to hook her up with someone. But given how stubborn her co-worker was it seemed impossible. No matter how hard she tried Levi rejected every single girl she offered her. 

Levi waited till she left and clicked her teeth. She hated how Hange acted like she was incapable of meeting other women. She had babied her since high school and it got quite tiring sometimes. You would have never guessed Hange was at least 2 years older than her either. 

She had gotten laid a few times but nothing serious in her college years. They were mainly about having fun and finding her future career at the same time. Being a full grown adult now; getting surrounded by cute women was something she had no interest in.

"Why can't that woman just learn to leave me be?" Levi growled in annoyance. When would she learn she was capable meeting people on her own? She didn't need to be babied or helped out in her dating life. That's what dating apps were for wasn't it? 

"She means well even if she doesn't seem it" a friendly voice said from the desk opposite. As if on cue the angel of the office spoke. She was one of the few people on her team she could actually stand. 

"More damage than good in my opinion" Levi grumbled crossly. It seemed unless it came to work or projects Hange was useless. She could be quite clueless and easy fooled sometimes too. The amount of times Hange had been pranked was laughable to say the least. 

Petra Ral was a sweet girl who was in her mid twenties; at age 25. She was a motherly figure to everyone in the office if not somewhat ditzy sometimes. She and Levi had a close friendship; not as strong as her and Hange's though. Their relationship was based more on admiration and respect than anything.

Petra looked up to Levi and aspired to be like her someday. Considering her mother had died young; she saw Levi as such. She valued her opinion and worked hard to make sure they got on and worked efficiently as a team.

Petra chuckled "So have you met anyone lately? I heard you had a phone call to make" she teased cheekily. She had gotten quite used to reading Levi during her admission to the office. She had been quite shy around her at first but they soon became close.

Levi's face turned beetroot and she stopped typing suddenly frozen. For someone her age Petra was very intuitive and good at reading people. She should have become a psychologist instead of a bloody office worker; her talents were wasted here.

She looked up at the younger girl quietly her cheeks still flushed red. She coughed hesitantly "Maybe...perhaps..." she mumbled nervously. Just thinking about Erin made her blood heat and her heart accelerate. Those stunning green eyes that pierced her like a knife. 

Petra smiled cheekily "Ooo is she cute? What's her name? What does she look like?" she asked curiously. She never met any of the girls Levi had previously dated but she always liked to know. Seeing her superior blushing like a schoolgirl was always interesting to watch.

Levi coughed awkwardly. God why was she acting so childishly over a stupid crush? She wasn't a god damn kid anymore. She must have looked like such an idiot in the state she was in. "Her name is Erin... Erin Yeager that's all I know" she explained awkwardly. She hadn't asked her age or anything; she had just been too stunned at how pretty she had been.

On the card she had written her number on it she had left her name too. She hadn't helped but wonder if Eren was also a businesswoman herself. However given her attire she looked more like a teacher than anything. Seemed like a waste though; she could see her working at Erwin's company. 

"Isn't that German? Damn Levi who knew you had a thing for the neighbours" Petra teased cheekily. She sometimes like to make cheeky jokes about Levi's heritage but in good humor of course. She often found it funny that when Levi was really mad she often cursed in her native tongue. 

Levi frowned at her crossly; was she really making that kind of joke? Her mother had been French and her father Asian; due to this she received jokes about being from either heritage. Though it was rare sometimes she got racist jokes at her; other times it was just playful banter. 

Petra saw her glare and smiled nervously "Ok...Ok geez I'm sorry. Not one for jokes are you?" she sighed heavily. God who knew Levi could be so sensitive given the amount of inappropriate jokes she made. The woman had no filter and made jokes about everything from poop jokes to sex jokes. 

Levi smirked "I am...but I think you're too innocent to hear them" she teased smugly. She preferred adult jokes and dark humour; a not very common form of humour. However she had met the rare few who also dabbled in her rare humor.

Petra blushed and pouted "Who are calling innocent?!" Petra snapped sharply. Yes she was younger than her; but she was no Virgin Mary. She had plenty of experience in the dating world. She could get some of Levi's jokes but they were a bit much for her liking. 

Levi chuckled again; she felt a little better teasing Petra. She was so easy to mess with that she couldn't help herself. Her innocent and naive behaviour made it all to easy to crack jokes. She smiled at the auburn haired girl sweetly "I'm feeling much better now Petra. You certainly are a good stress relief" she said gratefully her tone mock teasing.

Petra sighed heavily and grumbled to herself. Yet again Levi had managed to win this argument and relieved her anger. Relenting she shrank back down into her seat to continue work. Sometimes she swore Levi saw her more as a child than an actual woman.

Levi watched Petra vanish into her seat again stifling a laugh. She knew Petra meant well but she seemed to always walk into trouble without meaning to. But she was grateful for her friendship none the less.

She looked around quietly then picked up her mobile and moved her chair backwards. While it was quiet she was going to call Erin about a date; while she still could at least. "Petra I'm off to make that call; cover for me will you" Levi asked firmly. She knew Petra would always have her back no matter what. She was always able to come up with a believable excuse no matter what the problem.

Petra gave her a thumbs up and continued with her work. While she didn't look it she had eyes and ears like a hawk. Nothing got past her if she had anything to do with it. She would make sure Levi got back to her desk before Erwin even knew she was gone. 

Levi smiled gratefully and made her way to the water cooler in the hallway to make her call. There were barely any people about that way and she wouldn't be disturbed at all. "I have to be quick about it; or glasses and Erwin will notice" she thought to herself sternly.

Hange was known for running her mouth and Erwin was just patronizing at the worst of times. Given he was in his mid 40's he spoke like a granddad half the time to the point she was sick of it. But now was not the time to think about that. She was finally going to be able to speak once more; to the angel she had met earlier that day.

_Erin Yeager_


	3. Planning a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets lucky and asks Petra for a favour

Levi paced back and forth as the phone rang. She had no idea what she was going to say to Erin; hell, it had been a long time since she had even been on a date. The most serious dates she had ever been on were in college and high school; which was a very long time ago. Since then she had bigger priorities to deal with.

She had a feeling that Mikasa would tease the crap out of her for it. Seeing as she hadn't been on a date for the last 3 years; work and lack of sex drive had been the main issue. She was pretty sure Hange, Erwin and Petra had a healthier sex life than she did and tended to pester her about when she would find a partner to settle down with.

Unlike her teenage self who had been obsessed with sex the idea had hidden to the back of her mind. Now it was simply a lingering thought that danced at the back of her mind. When she looked back at how much she used to have sex or masturbated she tended to cringe; she had been such a horny little shit it wasn't even funny.

She sighed exasperatedly running a hand through her dark chocolate waves. She couldn't remember the last time she was this stressed out about anything; not even when work annoyed her. Being a businesswoman and capable at her work; she never really tended to get as stressed as her co-workers did.

She had always been a driven woman and saw things through to the end; no matter how hard things got. Quitting or giving up was not something she did; not unless the situation seemed truly impossible. But now her heart was beating like a jackhammer and she had a slight sick feeling in her stomach.

" _Hello?"_ Erin answered curiously. She had no idea who would be calling her at this time of day; she never gave her number out to strangers unless it was after getting to know them. Had Jean played another prank by handing out her number to some random girl/guy again?

"H... Hi Erin?" Levi answered nervously. God, she sounded like a damn schoolgirl; it was ridiculous at 30 that she was still this shy when it came to dating. She probably sounded like a complete idiot. You'd think she would sound more serious and forward.

" _Speaking?"_ Erin responded suspiciously. The girl sounded familiar; but she didn't know where from. Had she bumped into her at some point? She didn't recall. However she sounded hot; and had a very subtle french accent which was hot as hell. There was something strangely sexy about the French; but as to why nobody ever knew.

Levi blushed awkwardly and took a deep breath "It's me Levi…Y'know the woman you bumped into at the childcare" she said awkwardly. Worst, pickup line, ever! Seriously she needed to work on her chat up material; she was starting to become like one of those mum's who failed at everything.

She felt so stupid that Erin hadn't even remembered her face. It wasn't surprising though as she had spontaneously done it; however, her attempts to ask her out were failing miserably. The temptation to hang up now and admit defeat was eating away at her from the back of her mind rather than face humiliation.

There was a long silence then Erin cried out suddenly _"Oooh! Levi the cute French girl!"_ she cried suddenly. She had nearly forgotten about that; her studying had fried her brain. She could still remember that sexy brown hair and those stunning blue eyes; god she was the sexiest human being she had ever laid eyes upon. Just thinking about her made Erin drool.

"Y…Yeah" Levi said shyly. She couldn't believe Erin called her cute; guess Erin thought an older woman was more appealing. A small sense of pride hit her to hear such a thing. She never really received many compliments nowadays; however she guessed that was due to her scary temper and bad attitude towards others.

Erin laughed from the other side of the phone playfully _"I was wondering when I would hear from you"_ she teased cheekily. While she was popular with a few guys; she hadn't really ever had much luck with the ladies. They all seemed to just want one night stands or tended to be straight which sucked.

"I…I just got on break" Levi explained. She knew it had only been a few hours but she couldn't let the opportunity slip away so easily. If she stood by and did nothing; she would only end up regretting it. If that happened Hange and Erwin would chew her out about it for months.

Erin chuckled _"Not even 2 hours and already you're calling me"_ she teased cheekily. Not that she minded of course; it just showed how deep an impression she had made. Maybe she should try teasing girls more often; seeing if that got her more popular with the same gender.

Levi blushed; she must have looked desperate but Erin had been so fucking beautiful she couldn't help herself. She wanted to run her hands through her hair and taste every inch of her. God, she could only imagine what kind of face Erin made when she reached her peak; her body shivered at the thought.

While it had probably been a few months since Erin had most likely had a date; or even a year it had been too long for her. Never in her life had she felt so much need for another human being. Since when had she become so desperate for a girl to like her?

" _So…. when are you free?"_ Erin asked playfully. She had way too much free time as it was; while studying took up a great deal of her time she didn't have much else to do. God knows she wasn't going to waste it sitting around her flat doing fuck all; she had better things to do than that.

When a woman as beautiful as Levi was asked for her number; she was bloody well going to use that chance. It's not every day a beautiful French girl like her asked for your number. She was going to take this opportunity by the balls and try and woo this girl as hard as fucking possible.

Levi blushed "I... I…. I have a half day Friday. But all Weekend I'm free" she explained nervously. Weekends where she had the day off was a godsend; nothing made her happier. Finally after a 24 hour job she could lie in and enjoy her weekend; cleaning and probably watching her favourite TV shows. Right after she took Mikasa to the park and spent time with her.

Erin chuckled; she was a busy bee. She must have sneaked out of work to make this phone call too. What a naughty girl she was; but she liked that about her. She wondered just how naughty Levi could be when given the chance; she licked her lips at the mental image.

" _Yeah I can do that; I'll text you details for date ideas before we agree"._ She had never met anyone so forward before; but then again she was one to talk. She was once known as the playboy of the college; picking up chicks and guys like freebies. She had been through more one night stands and relationships than most of the guys in her year.

But as of late she had decided to be more serious; she had given up the flirty meaningless sex life and decided to have a serious relationship. She wanted something more; with someone she could truly love. I mean her parents were already pestering her as to when she was finally going to get married or get a wife/husband and it was getting tiring.

"S…Sure that would be great!" Levi stammered awkwardly. Holy shit this was actually happening! Thank Kami she was finally getting a break! She was mentally sobbing with joy. After years of waiting things were finally starting to look hopeful; she just prayed nothing went wrong.

Mikasa would undoubtedly tease her and say weird stuff to Erin; she would have to bribe her to keep quiet and behave. While Mikasa was a sweet kid; she could be a little shit too. It was one the obvious traits she had inherited off of her; but as to her other personality traits that was a mystery to her.

Erin laughed in amusement _"Ok; I guess I'll see you Friday"_ she teased before hanging up. She had a feeling her roommate Jean would have a lot to say about this; as would his boyfriend Marco. They had been nagging her to find someone for a while now; finally they would get off her back about it.

Levi stood there quietly in disbelief; she actually did it! She had really asked Erin out properly. She probably sounded like a weirdo but who cares?! She was happier than anyone in her entire office right now. She then clenched her hands tightly. She would have to do some shopping to impress Erin; a nice outfit, dress herself up a bit and get a babysitter for Mikasa.

She was sure Petra or Hange wouldn't mind doing so; they were close enough friends and they knew how much this would mean to her. She had done favours for them in the past so they would do the same. Friends scratched each others backs did they not?

God, she was so excited she couldn't keep a calm composure. All she wanted to do was dance like an idiot until she felt better. How long had it been?! She didn't want to think about such a depressing thought now; she wanted to revel in her happiness.

_**Later** _

Levi paced back to her desk trying to hide the smile that tried to show on her face. She wanted to grin like an idiot but was trying to look serious for work. However she was failing miserably as some of her co-workers were staring at her and some even looked a little scared.

Her face was bright red with embarrassment and excitement; but she couldn't help it she was so damn happy. She couldn't believe she really had a date with such a cute girl. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten; even in her younger years she hadn't dated anyone half as cute as someone like Erin.

Petra looked up and nearly laughed when she saw Levi's face; she could tell the talk had obviously gone well. It was adorable to see her Senpai blushing like a schoolgirl. It made a nice change compared to her usual grumpy and serious attire; she looked so pretty when she was happy.

"I take it the call went well" she teased cheekily. From Levi's expression, she already knew the answer; she just liked teasing her to get a reaction. She knew that it would probably get her into trouble but it would be worth it for the laughs. She always had been one to sometimes poke the fires even if she got burned a little.

Levi clicked her teeth shyly; why did Petra always feel the need to tease her? However, she needed her help so now was not the time to argue. She had a date to plan for and she needed Petra's help with getting things together.

"L…Listen Petra…I…I need a favour" Levi stammered awkwardly. She knew it was a bother but she needed someone to babysit; and other than herself Petra was the only person Mikasa liked. She always grimaced or glared at Erwin from afar eerily or tended to throw insults at Hange and called her weird.

Petra smiled "You need me to babysit Mikasa?" she said playfully. She only ever needed someone to babysit Mikasa if she worked overtime or the last time she had a date. Guess now was one of those times; how cute. She wondered how Levi would act when Mikasa one day got married or got a partner.

Levi blushed harder and looked down "Yeah…" she said bluntly. She knew it sounded unfair but she couldn't ask Hange; she had too bad an influence. She put too many bad ideas into her nieces head which she didn't approve of in the slightest. Damn crazy glasses.

"Sure I can do it; I can get a train back. Mikasa's a good girl and is always well behaved with me" Petra accepted. She was really helpful and always did as she was asked. Never once had she had a bad experience while looking after Mikasa; sure she was quiet and often deep in thought but she was always really well behaved.

Levi frowned; Mikasa was by no means a _good girl_. She wasn't a bratty or selfish child; nor was she sweet and easy going. She was complicated and often moody; but she had a good head on her shoulder and a loving heart. However she could be a mouthy shit when she felt cocky enough like this morning.

But it was understanding all she had been through at her age; to lose her parents and live with it for the rest of her life. However, she knew that while she was bad at showing it; Mikasa did love her. It had taken her some time to get used to her but over time she had softened and come to love Levi like a mother.

They shared affectionate insults, teased each other, argued and sometimes played games. But when she was sleepy Mikasa would become clingy and sometimes fell asleep in her arms. When she had bad dreams she would cuddle up in her bed and snuggle next to Levi; however when she woke up in the morning she would be all stubborn about it.

"It's not till Friday; but I have some things to do before then" she explained awkwardly. Shopping, outfit to look out and times to discuss; hell, the venue for the date was a whole different fiasco. Thank god for her office job so she could afford to show off a little; but not anything ridiculously expensive for millionaires or that shit.

Petra smirked "That kind of shopping huh?" she teased mischievously. She had never seen Levi's underwear; but sometimes when she wore suits she could see they were semi lacy. But to impress this girl she was obviously pulling out the big guns; nice touch.

Levi frowned "Cut it out" she snapped quickly. She usually wore comfy or subtly cute underwear; but for this date she would need full on lace. I mean she was trying to impress after all. She couldn't half ass with this girl if she was going to hopefully convince her to be her girlfriend.

Petra grinned "Hey you got to look you're best, right?" she joked. She was often jealous of how pretty Levi was; but as a woman she knew the importance of looking good for a date. You had to make them want you; or you had basically gone all out for nothing at all.

Levi frowned "Best to keep quiet about it Ral" she said firmly. She knew that if Hange caught wind of this she would tease the shit out of her. Glasses was known for having a big mouth. When a secret got out around the office and Hange heard about it; you would bet the entire building would know later on.

Petra nodded "You got it" she winked. She knew that Hange and Levi had a tense relationship when it came to Levi's dating life; so, it was best to keep quiet about it. Otherwise you would be facing a very bitter and rage filled Levi later on; which she would rather avoid.

Levi resolved and headed back to her desk; she could relax knowing that part of it was over. But now she had the planning to deal with; god help her. She only prayed things went smoothly and didn't mess up in any way.


	4. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erin go on their first date

Levi paced back and forth irritably, folding her arms over her chest as if she was a kid. Trying as hard as she could to stay calm but was ultimately failing miserably no matter how hard she tried. Why was she getting so worked up like this for? She was a grown ass woman for crying out loud. People went on dates all the time.

It was just two people with chemistry who thought the other was attractive and decided to court each other in hopes of attempting a relationship. However, she was acting as if she was committing a crime, like she was hiding alcohol and they were about to go get drunk in the park. When she was about to do anything but that.

She needed to get her shit together and act properly instead of rushing about and panicking. Hell, even Mikasa had pointed out she was on edge before she left for her date. If her niece could see she was acting like a fool then something had to be wrong with her. When had she become so embarrassed about going on a date?

She was simply meeting a woman for coffee and possibly dinner. Depending on how well the entire evening went, these things did tend to be unpredictable. But then again it had been some time since she had actually managed to get a date, seeing as she wasn't overly popular. As long as she didn't screw up everything would be fine.

Many people despite her supposed good looks were afraid of her due to her personality. Turning tail and running the minute she showed even a glimmer of her temper on them. She was known for lashing out when she got stressed out at work or when she was just done with everyone else's shit; having an infamous short fuse.

It had taken ages for some of her co-workers to get used to her temper. The only people who could really tolerate it were her boss Erwin and Hanji, most others tried to avoid her. She never though she would meet anyone who would be able to tolerate half of her shit, she still couldn't believe she had met someone on her worst day ever.

She had been here mentally preparing herself for what felt like forever "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" Levi muttered under her breath. She needed to stay calm but she couldn't, just thinking about seeing that green eyed beauty again made her heart race. They were the greenest eyes she had ever seen, quite literally getting lost in them at first sight.

She was the most stunning woman she had ever met in her life. Causing her heart to feel like it was running a mile a minute. Like time stopped and she was in one of those mushy movies. When you met the right person and everything just seemed to magically fall into place despite the fact for years she had believed it to be utter bullshit.

Erin wasn't that much older than her, but she was very pretty. She still couldn't believe that she had said yes to going on a date with her. She had really thought she would say no to her. She had even been prepared to go home and cry, then sulk then drink and eat ice cream. She was more than used to living the single life by this point, it was her natural skill.

But she had to contain her emotions as to not make a fool out of herself. But she seemed to be doing a good enough job of that as it was, fuck she was just a mess right now. As if she was going to admit she liked Erin more than she let on, the girl was a walking babe. She could get anyone she wanted compared to Levi, yet they were going on a date.

It was then that a said brunette with green eyes approached Levi from behind. Deciding to go with the sneak attack and surprise her to see how she would react. Having spotted her having a mini melt down in the middle of the street and knew it was her. "Penny for your thoughts?" an amused voice said from behind her. She had seen Levi blushing and looking worried as she waited for her. Was she really that nervous about a date.

Surely, she had been on a date before, most people had that experience. With the way she dressed she was surprised people weren't hitting on her every waking moment and asking for her number. Then again that was the impression Erin got from her. She was pretty good at reading people at first glance. Though she could in fact be mistaken, it was a very often occurrence.

Levi turned her head quickly, her eyes widened and her cheeks turned even redder. There behind her was Erin, smiling in amusement, her green eyes shining brightly under the streetlight. She was even prettier than Levi remembered, those eyes of hers just alluring her in. Though she was restraining herself, Levi very much wanted to pull her close and kiss the crap out of her.

Yes, she knew she sounded desperate and lonely, but she didn't know when she would meet a girl like Erin again. She was just so perfect she felt like she was in a dream that she never wanted to end. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't really been on a date since college. It was alien territory to her so she didn't know how to respond. She could only stand there awkwardly.

Clenching and un-clenching her hands, wracking her brain for an answer to give. But her mind was utterly blank, she had never acted this way around anyone before. Meaning Erin really was special. "N... No I was just waiting for you" she replied shyly. When had she become such a corny idiot, what if this caused Erin to find her boring.

She had hoped to act mature and sexy during this entire date but she was already screwing up big time, unable to get her words out or even act mature. She was so embarrassed that she didn't know what to do with herself. Though she had a million words running around in her brain she could barely make a sentence.

Erin chuckled in amusement, this woman despite being older than her was adorable. Standing there red faced and awkward, but she liked that about her. It meant she was honest. "So, shall we be off then? I'm sure your cold from standing out here alone" Erin offered. She could see how red Levi's cheeks were and her hands looked almost frozen from the cold.

She felt bad for making her wait so long but her roommate Armin had pestered her with dressing up warmly. She just wished that he would stop acting like her father sometimes. Not that she minded sometimes, but other days he could be a bit much for her. He had been that way ever since they were kids.

Levi blinked and then nodded quickly not wanting to leave Erin waiting. She had never been so stunned by a pretty woman before, at least not to the point of being stunned. God, she wasn't a damn schoolgirl for crying out loud. This wasn't like when you had a crush on someone and you left notes in their footlocker.

Erin smiled and held out her hand to Levi taking it in her own surprising the other woman. She then started to lead Levi away, eager to get her out of the cold and start this date. Though the latter was briefly stunned by her forward gesture of affection towards her, she eventually intertwined her fingers with Erin's and followed her.

* * *

"So, what do you do with your time Levi? Aside from randomly picking up cute girls with pretty eyes?" Erin teased playfully. She had never really been able to forget the way she asked for her number. It had been the cutest thing she had ever seen, though she had wondered if she worked at that nursery. But then again, she had been dressed in a suit so she very much doubted that.

Levi blushed, she really had hoped to forget the cheesy way she had hit on Erin when they first met. It was not exactly one of her proudest moments if she was completely honest. She had just been so taken with Erin she had to make a move out of the fear she would never see her again, not wanting to regret not saying anything to her.

Usually she was a lot smoother and calm when flirting with someone. But for some reason when talking to Erin her tongue tied into knots and she couldn't seem to act normal. She gripped the cup of coffee in her hand tightly. She had really hoped she would be able to forget all about it. But it seemed the impression had deeply melded itself into Erin's memory.

"I work in an office with an annoying boss and look after my niece" she replied casually. It was hard work and often very stressful, but she loved her niece and her co-workers were good people. The annoying parts were often paperwork, bad backs and the long ass hours. But the pay was good and it would help being put towards Mikasa's future, so it wasn't all bad.

Erin blinked, that would explain why she had been coming out of a nursery when they met. Though she was impressed to know Levi was raising a child aside from working in an office. "Sounds like hard work" she replied. Late nights, annoying co-workers, paperwork etc. Didn't really sound very much like a good time in her opinion. But to each their own.

She was still taking her medical training at college so she could eventually take over from her dad. As his only child, she was forced to take on the role as the family heir which was hard work indeed. However, she had to take breaks every now and again due to the fact she would have breakdowns when it all became too much for her.

Levi snorted at the irony of Erin's reply, yeah, no shit it was hard work. There were times she felt like tearing her hair out and wanted to punch someone in the face. Her boss was a pain in the ass too. Lording over everyone and piling her with the most work as a senior member of staff, she bet he had so much fun sitting behind that damn desk of his.

If not for tea, coffee and the sweetness that was Petra or the mischief maker that was Hanji. She would have died from boredom or broken down from the mental pressure she was under. But she was a hard worker, she was organized and the best at what she did. The payoff was certainly better than the strain she had to go through in order to get the work done.

"So, you mentioned a niece, what's she like?" Erin asked curiously. She had no idea Levi had siblings, but then again, she did appear to be that kind of woman who seemed like an only child. She wondered what she looked like, if she appeared anything like Levi. A small girl who looked similar to Levi sounded like the cutest thing ever. Making her want to meet her sooner.

Levi hummed a fond smile on her face, imagining Mikasa's face in her mind "She certainly has an attitude. She intuitive and loving, but very troubled. Then again, after what she went through its understandable". Her parents had been murdered at such a young age, of course she would be traumatized by such a thing happening to her.

Mikasa was a very good child and very perceptive for a girl her age. She could be a little shit sometimes but she had a big heart. As much as she annoyed Levi, she loved her dearly. When she wasn't being a troublemaker, Mikasa was very needy and loving. Clinging to Levi for affection and chasing away anyone she didn't like. It was difficult for anyone to get Mikasa to like them.

Erin stared but couldn't stop smiling, it was becoming clear that Levi was a very kind person deep down. She just came across as awkward and cold when you first got to know her is all. "I'd like to meet her someday" Erin said gently. She sounded like such a sweetheart, she had always dreamed of having her own kids someday. Though it would be far off in the future mind you.

Levi smiled, Mikasa was always eager to meet new people. But by the time she got home she would be sleepy and eager for cuddles. No matter what time it was, Mikasa always stayed up till Levi got home. "Maybe you will" she replied. She had a feeling that Mikasa would very much enjoy meeting Erin. She had a good feeling about that, but that was something to think about later on.

* * *

"So, your thirty?! You look so much younger" Erin said in surprise. She sure had a baby face and took care of herself. She didn't look that much older than herself at first glance. Damn, she hoped she looked as good as Levi when she reached her age. Then again, she wasn't far of in age difference. Looking after the body really did pay off later in life.

"I don't feel it" Levi said casually as she sipped her tea. Because she sat at a desk so much, it caused her body a lot of physical strain. The amount of times she had come home sore and exhausted was endless. She did look after herself though, she had always been physically active. Her uncle had taught her how to fight when she had lived with him. Her teenage years had certainly been rebellious.

She had been in a gang with her then two best friends Furlan and Isabel. They had been thick as thieves and looked out for each other no matter what. Isabel referring to her as big sister. Losing them had been the worst day of her life, losing her family all over again leaving her alone in the world. Leaving her no other choice but to return to her uncle while she mentally recovered.

When she was finally free of him and lived on her own, she had spread her wings and come into her own. Later she had adopted Mikasa and taken her in, raising her the way she wished she had been. Though she was stern and often short tempered, she was also loving, protective and gentle with her. Making sure she was raised into a lovely young lady.

"I have to say; your hair is longer than I thought" Erin teased. When they first met, her hair had been tied back in a bun. Now that it was lose it reached her lower back in a straight curtain. She couldn't stop staring at how it shone so perfectly in the light, she was damn near tempted to reach across the table and play with it for herself.

Levi blinked and absentmindedly played with her hair a little, she had been growing it out since she was a teen. Her uncle saying she needed to look and act more like a lady to at least appear normal. Somehow, she just preferred to keep it long for some reason. Despite having it somewhat short when she was a kid.

"I have to keep it up for work, company rules" she replied. Nothing felt better than letting her hair down after a long day of keeping it up for hours. Fucking Erwin and his rules, she wanted to shove them up his ass just once. See how much of a dictator he appeared to be. Constantly acting like everything had to be perfect.

Erin smiled, glad to know Levi had been able to relax somewhat before meeting up with her "I'm glad you broke them for me" she teased. Though she had looked nice with her hair in that topknot, she looked better with her hair down and framing her face. She couldn't believe how sexy she looked right now.

Levi smirked at Erin's cocky attitude "Don't get used to it, it may never happen again" she teased. If there was to be a second date she would be far more prepared next time. But for now she would just have to deal with the hot mess that had quickly prepared in her apartment and left in a mad dash to be on time.

Erin fake pouted in disappointment at her reply "Spoilsport" she said unhappily. She had such thick silky hair, while hers was wavy and thick. Often proving hard to deal with. This time it was Levi's turn to laugh, she was honestly having a lot of fun. Making her forget about the dramas of work and all the troubles she ever had to face. Just having fun with Erin.

**Author's Note:**

> The joke about liquor is Jaeger; as in Jagermeister


End file.
